Aller Anfang ist schwer – Teil 1
„Aller Anfang ist schwer – Teil 1“ ist die erste Folge und der Staffelauftakt der ersten Staffel von Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir sowie der erste Teil von „Aller Anfang ist schwer“. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 17. Mai 2016 im Disney Channel. Zusammenfassung Es ist Marinettes erster Schultag. Meister Fu erfährt, dass der Bösewicht Hawk Moth mittels Akumas normale Leute mit Superkräften versehen kann. Da er selbst zu alt ist um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wählt er Marinette und Adrien aus, die für ihn als „Ladybug“ und „Cat Noir“ Paris vor Hawk Moths Angriffen beschützen sollen. In ihrem ersten Abenteuer wird ihr Schulkamerad Ivan von Hawk Moth in Stoneheart, ein gigantisches Steinmonster, verwandelt. Gelingt es Ladybug und Cat Noir ihn und ganz Paris zu retten? Handlung Die Folge beginnt damit, dass Nooroo die Geschichte der Miraculous erzählt. Die Miraculous sind tausende von Jahren alt. All die Jahre waren sie dazu da, die Menschheit zu schützen. Es gibt mehrere Miraculous aber zwei von ihnen sind besonders stark: Cat Noirs Ring und Ladybugs Ohrringe. Die Legende besagt, wer beide Miraculous besitzt, verfügt über uneingeschränkte Macht. Plötzlich hört die Geschichte auf, ein Mann unterbricht den Kwami. In seiner Hand hält der Mann eine Brosche, in der ein Bild von Emilie Agreste abgebildet ist. Dies ist das Schmetterlings-Miraculous. Der Mann verkündet, er wolle die Macht besitzen, doch sein Kwami Nooroo erzählt, dass niemand wisse, wo die anderen Miraculous zu finden seien, worauf der Mann erwiderte, er habe Nooroo ja auch gefunden. Auf Anweisung des Mannes erklärt Nooroo, dass sein Miraculous seinem Besitzer erlaubt, Menschen Superkräfte zu verlieren und sie zu seinen Gehilfen zu machen. Doch der Mann erzählt, er möchte das ausnutzen, um Menschen in Bösewichte zu verwandeln, um an die Miraculous von Ladybug und Cat Noir zu kommen. Als Nooroo zu protestieren versucht, hebt der Mann seine Stimme und stampft mit dem Fuß so, dass alle Schmetterlinge im Raum auffliegen. Er erklärt Nooroo, wütend er ist, er sei jetzt sein Meister und Nooroo müsse tun, was er sagt. Der Mann befestigt die Brosche an seiner Brust, woraufhin alle Schmetterlinge auffliegen. Als man den Mann wieder sehen kann, ist er komplett in violett gekleidet, Nooroo ist in seinem Miraculous. Mit einem bösen Lachen macht sich Hawk Moth auf die Suche nach seinem ersten Opfer. In dieser Zeit erwacht ein grünes Kwami. Er fliegt aus dem Grammofon zu einem kleinen Chinesen und nennt ihn Meister. Dieser scheucht dann seinen aktuellen Kunden aus dem Gebäude, um sich anzuhören, was Wayzz zu sagen hat. Wayzz erklärt, er spüre die Aura des Schmetterlings-Miraculous, das alle für immer verloren gehalten hatten. Aber es ist eine negative Aura, was bedeutet, es ist in die falschen Hände geraten. Der Mann hebt seinen Arm, um sich zu verwandeln, doch kommt es, aufgrund seines Alters, nicht dazu, weshalb er zu dem Schluss kommt, dass neue Helden gebraucht werden. Er geht zum Grammofon, gibt eine Tastenkombination ein und eine kleine Kiste kommt zum Vorschein. Die Szene ändert sich zur Außenseite einer Bäckerei, bevor es ins Zimmer von Marinette Dupain-Cheng geht, die gerade dabei ist, aufzustehen. Sie schaltet ihren Handywecker aus und geht die Treppen herunter zum Frühstück, wo sie ihre Mutter mit einem Wangenkuss begrüßt. Während sie frühstückt, vermutet sie zum vierten Jahr in Folge mit Chloé Bourgeois in eine Klasse zu kommen. Als ihre Mutter versucht, sie aufzumuntern und sagt Marinette könne ja nicht immer Unglück haben, stellt sie die Kakaodose ein wenig zu hart auf den Tisch und eine Orange rollt aus der Fruchtschale auf zwei Baguettes herunter und schleudert ein Buttermesser auf einige Zuckerwürfel, die dann mit einer Drehung in Marinettes Frühstück landen. Der Löffel vom Zucker stupst den Müslilöffel so, dass dieser im Kakao landet und diesen umkippen lässt. Die Orange rollt weiter gegen eine Packung Milch, die auf eine Packung Jogurt fällt, die dann ebenfalls zum Kippen kommt, bevor alles zum Stillstand kommt. Marinettes Mutter Sabine Cheng hilft ihrer Tochter beim Aufräumen und beruhigt sie schließlich. In der Bäckerei darunter ist Marinettes Vater Tom Dupain gerade dabei, sein neues Logo, welches Marinette designt hat auf eine Packung grüner Macarons zu zeichnen, die er Marinette mitgibt, damit sie diese mit ihrer Klasse teilen kann. Marinette bedankt sich mit einer Umarmung, weshalb ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand fällt, doch Tom fängt diese glücklicherweise mit seinem Fuß auf und gibt sie Marinette zurück. Marinette verabschiedet sich und läuft aus der Bäckerei und wartet, dass die Ampel grün schaltet. Solange sie wartet, sieht sie, wie ein alter Mann über die Straße läuft, während ein Auto auf ihn zukommt, aber nicht anzuhalten versucht. Marinette greift den Arm des Mannes und zieht in auf den Fußgängerweg, wobei ihr die Macarons aus der Hand fallen und andere Menschen über diese laufen. Sie gibt dem Mann einen der übrig gebliebenen ab und läuft weiter zur Schule. Der Mann bedankt sich und geht in die Bäckerei. Marinette läuft vorbei an Fred Haprèle direkt in Caline Bustiers Klassenraum. Diese steht gerade vorne und bittet Nino, sich in die erste Reihe zu setzen. Der steht seufzend auf, als Marinette sich setzt. Dann kommt Chloé und verlangt von Marinette, sich auf einen anderen Platz zu setzen, weil sie hinter Adrien Agreste sitzen möchte, der zum ersten Mal kommt. Sabrina Raincomprix unterstützt Chloé und zusammen verjagen sie Marinette von ihrem Platz. Als Marinette fragt, wer dieser Adrien ist, lachen die beiden und schubsen sie in die Richtung, in der die neue Schülerin sitzt. Diese steht auf und streitet sich mit Chloé. Schließlich packt sie Marinette am Arm und zerrt sie zu ihrem Platz. Marinette lässt dabei alle übriggebliebenen Macarons fallen. Als sie sich neben die Neue setzt, beginnt Madame Bustier bereits mit dem Unterricht. Die Neue versucht, Marinette zu beruhigen, doch diese sagt, sie würde sich niemals trauen, so mit Chloé zu reden. Als die neue Schülerin dann verkündet, ihr Vorbild sei eine Comic-Superheldin namens "Majestia Issue 56" und Marinette ein Bild von ihr auf ihrem Handy zeigt, bricht Marinette den letzen Macaron in zwei Hälften und stellt sich vor. Die Neue stellt sich als Alya vor und die beiden essen zufrieden. Draußen vor der Schule sieht man einen Jungen die Treppen hochlaufen, neben ihm hält ein Auto, das ihn verfolgt hat. Daraus steigen zwei Personen, eine davon ist Nathalie Sancoeur. Sie ruft dem Jungen zu, er solle zurückkommen, weil sein Vater ihm verboten hat, auf öffentliche Schulen zu gehen. Der Junge protestiert, bis er ein Husten hört. Er schaut auf und sieht einen alten Mann, der auf dem Boden liegt und nicht an seinen Gehstock herankommt. Adrien läuft an Nathalie und seinem Bodyguard vorbei zu dem alten Mann. Er gibt ihm den Stock und hilft ihm auf. Er lächelt, als er die Dankbarkeit des Mannes sieht. Als Adrien sich wieder umdreht, blockieren Nathalie und der Bodyguard den Weg zur Treppe. Sie weisen Adrien den Weg zum Auto und fahren ihn nach Hause. Der alte Mann nickt zufrieden, nimmt seinen Gehstock auf die Schulter und geht. Zurück im Klassenraum entlässt Madame Bustier ihre Klasse. Die, die Sport haben, sollten zu Armand D'Argencourt in den Unterricht gehen, die anderen in die Bibliothek. Kim hat Ivan einen Zettel zugesteckt, als dieser ihn liest, schreit er wütend Kims Namen und holt aus, um ihn zu schlagen. Madame Bustier stoppt dies und schickt Ivan zu M. Damocles. Als Hawk Moth Ivans Wut und Ärger spürt, schickt er seinen ersten Akuma los. Draußen lässt Armand D'Argencourt seine Klasse in den Unterricht, drinnen öffnet Ivan die Tür zu M. Damocles Büro. Weil er aber zuvor nicht angeklopft hat, lässt Mr. Damocles ihn nochmal herausgehen und klopfen. Während Ivan zögert, dies zu tun, fliegt der Akuma in den zusammengeknüllten Zettel von Kim, den er noch in der Hand hält. Hawk Moth spricht zu ihm und verwandelt Ivan in Stoneheart. M. Damocles sitzt währenddessen wartend auf Ivan in seinem Büro. Als er Ivan dann schließlich bittet zu klopfen, fliegt die Tür krachend zu Boden. Ein großes Steinmonster betritt den Raum und schreit laut Kims Namen. Der Aufschlag lässt Mr. Damocles von seinem Stuhl fallen und auch die Schüler fangen mit jedem Schritt von Stoneheart an zu kippeln. Die Schüler laufen laut schreiend aus der Schule und Alya reicht Marinette ihre Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Wieder hört man Stoneheart, wie er Kims Namen brüllt und sieht Mr. Damocles, wie er dabei ist die Polizei zu rufen. Marinette hat weder Ahnung, was da vor sich geht, noch, warum das Monster Ivans Stimme hat. Alya an ihrer Hand, ist total begeistert und hält ein Comicposter in der Hand, auf dem Stoneheart als Bösewicht abgebildet ist. Sie checkt das GPS und die Batterie auf ihrem Handy, bevor sie Marinette allein lässt, um sich auf die Suche nach Stoneheart zu machen. Der hat gerade die Schule verlassen und schmeißt ein Auto auf die Kamera, die dadurch zerstört wird. Meister Fu steht gerade vor dem Agreste Anwesen, lächelnd, mit einer Box in der Hand. Im Haus fragt Nathalie gerade Adrien wer Frankreichs erster Präsident in der fünften Republik war. Er hat drei aufgeschlagene Bücher vor sich liegen und antwortet mit der richtigen Antwort. Er ist sehr gelangweilt, doch Gabriel Agreste unterbricht Nathalie, weil er mit seinem Sohn sprechen möchte. Gabriel verbietet seinem Sohn, noch einmal herauszugehen, weil er alles hat, was er jemals wollen würde. Er braucht deshalb nicht herauszugehen, es sei viel zu gefährlich. Dann verlässt Gabriel den Raum. Nathalie entlässt Adrien für den Tag, wenn er möchte, doch er läuft schon aus dem Raum in sein Zimmer, bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hat. In seinem Zimmer hat Adrien seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen vergraben. Rumpelnde Geräusche spitzen seine Neugier und zwingen ihn, nach draußen zu laufen, um die Sirenen und Polizeiautos zu sehen. Dort halten die Polizisten bereits ihre Waffen bereit, um Stoneheart auf Anweisung von Roger Raincomprix abzuschießen. Als sie schießen, leuchtet Stoneheart gelb auf und vergrößert sich. Er nimmt sich ein Polizeiauto und wirft es auf die weglaufenden Polizisten. In dem Fernseher vor dem Hôtel de Ville bittet der Bürgermeister André Bourgeois die Bürger zu Hause zu bleiben. Die Reporterin Nadja Chamack ist bei Stoneheart und berichtet den Zuschauern, was gerade passiert. Dann wird umgeleitet zu einem verletzen Polizisten. Marinette sieht diese Nachrichten von ihrem Computer aus und ist entsetzt. Dann sieht man gleichzeitig Marinette und Adrien auf ihren Tisch schauen. Vor jedem liegt eine kleine schwarze rechteckige Box mit roten Verzierungen. Als sie diese öffnen, leuchten beide auf: Marinettes in Rot, Adriens in Grün. Beide zucken zurück und als sie genug Abstand zu Boxen haben, erscheinen Sphären. Jede größer als ihr Kopf. Als die Lichter bei Marinette erlöschen, erscheint eine kleine rote Kreatur. Marinette schreit auf und läuft ein Stück weg von dem Wesen. Daraufhin fliegt es näher an sie ran. Marinette versteht nicht, was das sein soll und denkt, es ist bloß ein Witz, doch als die Kreatur anfängt zu sprechen und versucht sie zu beruhigen, schmeißt sie ein Buch danach, doch das Wesen weicht geschickt aus. Als die Lichter bei Adrien erlöschen, erscheint eine kleine schwarze kleine Kreatur. Sie gähnt. Adrien versucht es zu fangen, es erinnert ihn an einen Flaschengeist. Die Kreatur bemerkt derweil, dass Adrien ihn gefunden hat und beide erschöpft sind. Außerdem will er Käse. Das Wesen stellt sich vor als Plagg vor, bevor es losfliegt, um etwas zu Essen zu suchen. Erst fliegt er zum Kickertisch und beißt in eine Figur, dann fliegt er zu einem Spielautomaten und beißt in den Joystick bevor er weiterfliegt, um mehr zu suchen. Adrien läuft die ganze Zeit hinter ihm her. Marinette gehen die Dinge zum Werfen aus. Das Wesen versucht, weiterhin sie zu beruhigen, doch Marinette greift das Glas hinter sich und fängt das Wesen darunter. Die Kreatur bleibt dort, um Marinette zu beruhigen. Es stellt sich als Tikki, einen Kwami, vor und verspricht ihr alles zu erklären. Plagg ist gerade dabei, in die Fernbedienung zu beißen, als Adrien seine Kletterwand hochklettert und beim Herunterspringen Plagg fängt. Sie landen auf der Couch, wo Plagg erklärt, er ist ein Kwami, das Kräfte verleiht und Adrien hat die Kraft der Zerstörung. Er versteht gar nichts, aber Plagg ist das egal, er fragt weiterhin nach Essen. Adrien dachte erst, es sei ein Witz seines Vaters, bevor ihm einfiel, dass sein Vater keinen Humor hat. Währenddessen befreit Plagg sich aus Adriens Händen und warnt ihn, niemandem zu erzählen, dass er existiert. In Marinettes Zimmer ist Marinette dabei, sich aufzurichten und mit einer Hand auf dem Glas zur Tür zu laufen und ihre Eltern zu hohlen. Doch Tikki fliegt aus dem Glas vor Marinette und versucht, sie daran zu hindern. Diese starrt das Kwami ungläubig an. Die Szene wechselt zu Meister Fus Laden. Die Kiste in der einst sieben Miraculous enthalten waren, enthält jetzt nur noch zwei. Wayzz fragt Meister Fu, ob er nicht einen Fehler gemacht hat, aber er erwidert, er hatte in seinem Leben einmal den Fehler gemacht und das passiert nicht nochmal. Er schließt die Kiste und sie verwandelt sich wieder in ein Grammofon. Solange erklärt Marinette ihrem Kwami, dass sie keine Superheldin sein kann, weil sie dafür zu viel Pech hat. Sie schlägt vor, lieber Alya zur Heldin zu machen, weil sie viel besser dafür geeignet wäre. Aber Tikki widerspricht ihr, sie erklärt, Marinette ist die, die auserwählt wurde. Plagg hat Adrien genau das Gleiche gesagt. Aber Adrien ist der Meinung, er kann kein Held sein, solange er in diesem Haus gefangen ist, doch Plagg sagt, das alles könnte sich ändern, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Marinette zieht die Ohrringe an, die in der Box waren und wiederholt alles, was Tikki ihr über die Superkräfte gesagt hatte, vor allem das über die Akumas. Doch auch, nachdem Tikki es Marinette zweimal erklärt hat, ist sie immer noch verwirrt. Trotzdem wiederholt sie Tikkis „Verwandle mich!“ fraglich, was versehentlich ihre Verwandlung auslöste. Als sie dann zu Ladybug verwandelt ist, ist sie sichtlich beunruhigt. Adrien zieht den Ring an seinen Finger. Plagg, der aus einer leeren Toilettenpapierrolle rausschaut, erklärt Adrien er muss „Verwandle mich!“ sagen, um sich zu verwandeln. Adrien nickt und sagt sofort die Wörter. Plagg klammert sich an die Toilettenpapierrolle und ruft, er habe Adrien noch nicht alles erklärt, aber der verwandelt sich schon in Cat Noir und ist begeistert von dem Ergebnis. Marinette ist überhaupt nicht glücklich, denn sie will ihre Verkleidung nicht tragen. Sie versucht, Tikki zu fragen wie sie das wieder rückgängig machen kann, aber als sie sieht, wie Alya mit dem Fahrrad Stoneheart hinterherfährt, überlegt sie es sich anders. Sabine Cheng ruft Marinette von unten, was sie dazu zwingt schnell auf dem Balkon zu verschwinden. Sie nimmt ihr Jo-Jo in die Hand und wirft es auf eine von Notre-Dammes Wasserspeier. Sie zieht einmal am Jo-Jo und es schleudert sie vorwärts. Auch Cat Noir genießt seine neue Waffe, er rammt seinen Stab in die Seite eines Gebäudes und verlängert ihn, während er darauf läuft. Er hält an, als er ein Schreien hört. Er schaut auf und sieht ein Mädchen vom Himmel fallen. Sie fällt auf ihn, ihr Jo-Jo umwickelt beide und lässt sie beide vom Stab hängen. Sie baumeln hin und her, Ladybug entschuldigt sich und Cat Noir versteht nun alles. Befreit erkennt Cat Noir sie als seine Partnerin, von der Plagg erzählt hat. Er stellt sich als Cat Noir vor. Ladybug ist aber damit beschäftigt, ihr Jo-Jo freizubekommen. Es fällt zusammen mit dem Stab auf Cat Noirs Kopf. Als sie sich vorstellt, rutscht ihr fast „Marinette“ heraus, doch stattdessen sagt sie „Ich bin Ma...Mega tollpatschig“. Er vergibt ihr trotzdem. Ein lauter Krach unterbricht die beiden. Ein Gebäude auf der anderen Straße stürzt ein. Cat Noir verlängert seinen Stab und springt auf die Dächer von Paris. Widerwillig und kreischend folgt sie ihm. Im Parc des Princes sind die Schüler gerade dabei, ihre Übungen zu Ende zu machen, bis Stoneheart an die Wand des Stadiums springt und laut Kims Namen brüllt. Die Schüler laufen weg, als Stoneheart anfängt, Kim zu jagen. Kim stolpert und fällt hin. Der Stab von Cat Noir hält Stoneheart davon ab, Kim zu verletzen und gibt ihm Zeit, wegzulaufen. Das gibt Stoneheart den Ansporn Cat Noir zu attackieren. Hawk Moth ist derweil glücklich, dass alles nach Plan verläuft. Als Cat Noir anfängt, Stoneheart mit seinem Stab zu schlagen, wächst dieser noch mehr. Cat Noir weicht den weiteren Schlägen von Stoneheart aus und wundert sich, wo seine Partnerin ist. Diese steht auf dem Dach des Stadiums und schaut sich den Kampf entsetzt an. Sie war sich ihrer Niederlage sicher. Stoneheart reißt ein Fußballtor aus dem Boden und wirft es auf Cat Noir. Es fliegt auf Alya zu, die dabei ist, sich nahe einem Ausgang zu verstecken und alles zu filmen. Cat Noir reagiert schnell und wirft seinen verlängerten Stab zwischen Alya und das Tor. Das hat Stoneheart die Gelegenheit gegeben, Cat Noir zu fangen. Alya entdeckt Ladybug und fragt sie, worauf sie wartet. Diese seufzt, nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und springt mit einem ängstlichen Blick in das Stadium. Sie schleudert ihr Jo-Jo um Stonehearts Beine und läuft direkt vor hin. Sie zieht am Faden, Stoneheart fällt zu Boden und lässt Cat Noir dabei frei. Alya feuert beide an, als Cat Noir in ein anderes Tor rollt. Ladybug läuft zu ihm und entschuldigt sich, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Er nimmt ihr das nicht übel und macht sich für den Kampf bereit. Ladybug hält ihn ab, indem sie ihn an seinem Gürtel festhält. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass Stoneheart mit jedem Schlag stärker wird. Cat Noir will wissen, was sie stattdessen machen will, aber Ladybug hat keine Idee. Dann schlägt er vor, seinen „Kataklysmus“ einzusetzen. Er erklärt ihr seine Kraft und testet sie an einem Tor. Sie versucht ihn daran zu hindern, doch es ist zu spät. Das Tor zerfällt schon. Überrascht läuft Cat Noir zu Stoneheart und platziert seine Hand auf seinem Fuß. Als nichts passiert realisiert er, dass es nur einmal funktioniert und Stoneheart tritt ihn wieder zurück zu Ladybug. Ladybug erinnert Cat Noir daran, dass er sich in fünf Minuten wieder zurückverwandelt und sie sich deshalb beeilen müssen. Sie ist an der Reihe, sie schleudert ihr Jo-Jo in die Luft und ruft „Glücksbringer“. Es ist ein Taucheranzug. Sie erklärt Cat Noir ihre Kraft und sagt ihm, dass sie den Gegenstand, in dem sich der Akuma befindet, zerstören müssen. Cat Noir weist sie darauf hin, dass sie nicht wissen, wo sich der Akuma befindet. Ladybug schlägt vor, dass er sich wahrscheinlich in Stonehearts rechter Hand befindet, da er diese nie öffnet. Ladybug schaut sich um, um ihren Plan umzusetzen. Sie steckt den Wasserschlauch, der vor ihr liegt in den Halsausschnitt des Taucheranzugs und sagt Alya, sie soll sich bereit machen. Ladybug bittet Cat Noir, ihr zu helfen, sie wickelt ihr Jo-Jo um seine Beine und schleudert ihn mitten auf Stoneheart zu. Der fängt ihn in seiner linken Faust. Dann schleudert Ladybug sich selbst zusammen mit dem Taucheranzug in der Hand auf Stoneheart zu. Als er sie in seiner rechten Faust fängt, fällt der zerknüllte Zettel aus seiner Hand, der jetzt ein violetter Stein ist. Ladybug bittet Alya das Wasser anzuschalten, so, dass der Taucheranzug sich mit Wasser füllt und Stonehearts Faust öffnet sich. Ladybug läuft zu dem violetten Stein und tritt auf ihn. Der Akuma wird dadurch befreit und flattert davon. Als er außer Sichtweite ist, verwandelt sich der Stein wieder zurück in den Zettel und Stoneheart zurück in Ivan. Ivan hat keine Ahnung, was gerade vor sich geht oder warum er sich im Parc des Princes befindet. Schnell verschwindet Cat Noir, bevor die Zeit seines Miraculous ausgeht. Ladybug wendet sich an Ivan und tröstet ihn, als sie die Nachricht liest. Alya filmt immer noch alles und fragt Ladybug viele Fragen, bevor sie aufsteht und sich auf den Weg macht. Die einzige Frage, die sie beantwortet, ist die nach ihrem Namen: Ladybug. Sie holt ihr Jo-Jo heraus und schwingt aus dem Stadion. Die Szene wechselt zurück in das Zimmer von Marinette, die gerade die Wiederholung des Kampfes auf ihrem Computer schaut. Ihr Vater ruft sie aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo gerade ein Interview mit Bürgermeister Bourgeois läuft, der verkündet, dass es eine Feier zu Ehren von Cat Noir und Ladybug geben wird. Adrien schaut sich das Gleiche von dem Fernseher in seinem Zimmer an. Plagg sucht währenddessen etwas zu essen, als er etwas findet, sagt er unzufrieden, er bräuchte etwas Feineres. Während Adrien versucht herauszufinden, was Plagg gerne isst, landet der freie Akuma auf der Spitze vom Eiffelturm und vervielfacht sich. Seine Kopien fliegen durch ganz Paris. Während Marinette das Geschirr spült, wird im Fernsehen gezeigt, dass sich jetzt immer mehr Menschen in Steinmonster verwandeln. Tom und Sabine umarmen sich vor Schreck, während Marinette in ihr Zimmer läuft. Im selben Moment beschwert sich Adrien darüber, dass er wegen Plaggs Liebe zu Camembert immer stinken wird. Die Nachrichten zeigen, dass die Steinmenschen nicht funktionsfähig sind. Als beide fragten, was falsch gelaufen ist, fragen Tikki und Plagg genau im selben Moment: „Habt ihr den Akuma gefangen?“ Tikki erklärt, dass Akumas sich vermehren können und dann traurige Menschen befallen. Daraus kann dann eine ganze Armee akumatisierter Bösewichte entstehen. Marinette denkt, es ist alles ihre Schuld, weil sie zu tollpatschig ist. Tikki versucht, sie aufzumuntern, indem sie sagt, dass es das erste Mal war und es nächstes Mal besser verlaufen wird, aber Marinette hört ihr nicht zu. Sie sagt, sie macht alles falsch und Cat Noir währe ohne sie definitiv besser dran. Dies stimmt aber nicht, weil nur Ladybug die Akumas fangen, neutralisieren und alles ungeschehen machen kann. Marinette sagt, Tikki sie soll sich eine andere Ladybug suchen. Sie nimmt trotz Tikkis Protest die Ohrringe ab und Tikki verschwindet. Traurig legt Marinette die Ohrringe zurück in ihre Box und versteckt sie in einer Schublade. Aufgebracht kniet sie davor. Für Hawk Moth verläuft alles nach Plan. Ivan ist sehr verletzlich, also wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er ihn wieder akumatisieren kann. Der Akuma kommt durchs Fenster zurück und landet auf Hawk Moths Stab und bleibt in seinem Juwel. Am Ende der Episode sitzt Ivan traurig auf dem Boden in der Schule, Adrien macht sich Sorgen in seinem Zimmer und Marinette bedauert ihre Entscheidung. Als Hawk Moths Fenster sich schließt, hört man sein böses Lachen. Vorkommende Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart * Meister Fu Nebencharaktere * Emilie Agreste (abgebildet) * Nooroo * Wayzz * Sabine Cheng * Chloé Bourgeois * Tom Dupain * Fred Haprèle (Hintergrund) * Caline Bustier * Nino Lahiffe * Rose Lavillant (Hintergrund) * Kim Chiến Lê * Max Kanté * Mylène Haprèle * Sabrina Raincomprix * Juleka Couffaine (Hintergrund) * Alya Césaire * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Hintergrund) * Alix Kubdel (Hintergrund) * Nathalie Sancoeur * Adriens Bodyguard * Armand D'Argencourt * M. Damocles * Roger Raincomprix * André Bourgeois * Nadja Chamack * Zivilisten Galerie Miraculous-Schatulle.png Aller Anfang ist schwer – Teil 1 - Titel.png Meister Fu denkt über Wazz Nachrichten über das Schmetterlings-Miraculous nach.png Meister Fu probiert eines von Marinettes Macarons.png Adrien hilft Meister Fu auf.png Miraculous-Schatulle offen.png Videos MIRACULOUS �� Weltmeisterschaft - Speziell �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� ALLER ANFANG IST SCHWER (TEIL 1) �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� ALLER ANFANG IST SCHWER (TEIL 1) - Der Anfang �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� KOMPILATION - DER ANFANG �� Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir en:Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) es:Ladybug y Cat Noir (Origen Parte 1) fr:Ladybug et Chat Noir (Origines - Part 1) pl:Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1) pt-br:Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origem - Parte 1) ru:Ледибаг и Кот Нуар (происхождение - часть 1) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1